Wybie and Coraline After the Fact
by hopeless95
Summary: This is what happens in Coraline and Wybie's relationship after the whole "incident".
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Hey You!

A few years later Coraline and Wybie are now teenagers.

"Hey! Coraline!" Shouted a distant voice. Coraline peered out the window of her bed room and saw her now best friend Wybie Lovat. Wybie (short for Wyborne) was still awkward and shy but now that he and Coraline had formed their alliance, nothing could stop them.

"Wybie!" She shouted back, then she raced down the stair to meet her companion. Once she had reached the door of the old _Pink Palace_ she flung it open to the sight of Wybie waiting patiently.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad! Be home later!" and with that she grabbed Wybie's hand and the two marched off into the gardens. The gardens were nice this time of year, late July nearly August. The flowers were absolutely beautiful. But, Wybie found them dim in comparison to Coraline. You see Wybie's feeling for Coraline had been festering for some time now. She had grown rather fawned of her commanding tendencies, and the way she socked him in his arm. He'd grown accustomed to it by now.

As they walked Coraline seemed so close yet so far from Wybie, as if she was in her own demention of time and space. When suddenly…

"Wybie?!" Wybie found himself being shaken furiously, "Wybie? You ok? Helllloooo!?" "Oh! Sorry Coraline, I got uh… distracted."*Blushing* He covered. "Whatever. We've got things to explore!" Once gain she grabbed him and dragged him off, and he willingly followed.

_When is he ever going to notice me?_ Coraline thought to herself a tiny bit irritated. You see, Coraline was unsure how to go about expressing her feeling towards Wybie. They had been friends, Best Friends, for some time now and she didn't want to risk it. So, in desperate attempt to win his attention she spoke, "Hey, Wybie?..." Her voice was low and sweet, much unlike her normal rambunctious tone. "Yeah?..." he replied just as soft, inside his heart melted a little at the sweetness of her tone. *Blushing Slightly* "Have you e-ever just wondered about…. The future?" She wasn't quite sure of her direction but she proceeded with her questioning. "Uh… Yeah. I guess so." Wybie answered.

The two of them took a seat in a patch of grass next to a nearby flower patch. Coraline quickly plucked up,"Well! Promise me one thing. We will always be there for each other. No matter what! Ok?" Wybie was tickled to hear this and replied happily,"Of course! Through thick and think it's Wybie and Coraline Forever!" *Striking a Dramatic hero pose* The both of them both blushed due to the word choice Wybie had used. Both secretly liking the sound of it. "Wybie and Coraline Forever…" It rang in their minds, neither of them knowing the others true feelings.

"Cooooraliiine!" The voice broke the sanctuality of it all. "Coooraliiine!" "Oh no! We lost track of time. It's time to get back home!" They raced back to the _Pink Palace_ together, both trying to out-due the other. As they reached the door step Wybie called out panting, "No More! No More! You win!" "Of course I win, I always win!" Coraline smirked. Wybie got a disheartened look on his face and Coraline's demeanor melted back into that soft sweet girl who cared deeply for Wybie. "Hey! Why don't you stay for dinner Wyborne." Wybie gave a questioning look. "Don't worry, my mom's cooking." Coraline smiled and pulled Wybie into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Awkward Dinner

That night at dinner.

"So Wybie, what have you and Coraline been up to lately?" asked Coraline's mother in one of those pestering _mom_ tones. Wybie blushed nervously.

"Oh, nothing much really. Just, ya know, gardening…" He trailed off.

"Mom..." Coraline shot her mother a look, "May we be excused?"

"Oh… I guess it's alright, as long as your father says it's ok." With puppy dog eyes Coraline quickly got her father to agree. So Coraline and Wybie made their escape to Coraline's room.

"They sure do spend a lot of time together…" stated Coraline's father suspiciously.

"I know; I simply wait for the day they realize they're in love." chuckled Coraline's mother.

Coraline, lying on her bed staring at her cracked ceiling,"Wybie?"

"Yeah…" He replied from the floor, reading an old comic.

"You wanna go star-gazing?"

Wybie's heart raced, "S-sure!" He stammered, rolling over and peering over the foot of the bed.

The two of them raced down the stairs and out to the garden. "Ha! I win again!" proclaimed Coraline triumphantly.

Wybie stuck out his tong in defense, which was swiftly greeted by a punch in the arm. "Ouch!" Wybie moaned.

"Oh, ya big baby." Coraline pulled him to the ground and proceeded to use him as a head rest for star-gazing. Wybie, of course, did not complain one bit. On the inside he was beaming, which slipped out to the outside on his face, where he was grinning from ear to ear in delight.

Coraline was enjoying his company and felt so at easy, she fell asleep. Wybie hesitated a moment, not wanting it to end but, figured it'd be better to take her home. So, Wybie picked up Coraline and carried her home in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Chapter 3: Dreams

While Wybie cared Coraline back to the _Pink Palace_, Coraline dreamed.

"Come race with me Wybie!" The two raced and raced to the edge of the beautiful blooming garden. Wybie had caught up with her for once and grabbed her hand, shocked Coraline didn't pay attention to what was in front of her and they both tripped and tumbled over a log. Coraline landing right on top of Wybie their faces less than two inches apart. Coraline blushed as Wybie simply smiled up at her.

_Where did he get all this courage?_ thought Coraline to herself. She didn't care she loved it. Suddenly Wybie sat up bringing Coraline up with him, he looked her straight in the eyes. Coraline's heart was beating rapidly and it seemed the butterflies in her stomach we out for blood.

"Jonesy?" He asked shyly.

"Yes Wybie?" She dreamily replied.

"I uh… I r-really.. umm… Well I…"

"Wybie, what is it?" She was more nervous than she was but she was determined to keep her cool. Then He picked her up to her feet. And stood there, her hands clasped in his.

"Coraline Jones. I have loved you for a while now and I can't contain it any longer!" and with that he caressed her cheek with his hand and moved in closer and closer, until their lips were mere centimeters from touching.

**Back in reality**

"Coraline. Coraline. Wake up." Coraline's mother was shaking her.

**Back to Wybie**

After carrying Coraline all the way home, he had a lot on his mind. Should he tell her how he felt? Was it too risky? Would she hate him? With all these things going through his mind he found comfort in rest and slowly drifted into dream land.

"Come race with me Wybie!" Wybie saw Coraline waving at him from the stoop of the _Pink Palace_. The two quickly scurried through the gardens with seem particularly bright today. Wybie was determined to win and impress Coraline for once. He pressed on with all of him might and grabbed her hand, he got distracted by the sensation and reality of it that they tumbled over a log and Wybie land on top of Coraline their faces mere inches apart.

"Uh.. Uh.. Sorry Coraline." He began to scramble up, when Coraline grabbed his jacket collar with both hands and pulled his face even closer to hers.

"Don't be." She said very low and sweet. Slowly their lips drifted closer and closer until….

**Reality**

*Tap* "Wybie!" *Tap* *Tap* "Why-Were-You-Born!" *Tap* *Tap* *Tap* It was Coraline outside his window throwing rocks.

"Waa… Oh! Hey Jonsey!" He stammered.

"Get down here. I need to talk to you!" The urgency in her voice made him scramble twice as fast as usual.

"W-what is it Coraline?" He panted.

"I-I had a really weird dream last night…" she said in a concerned manner.

"Really!? S-so did I!" he couldn't fathom hers being weirder than his own though.

"Follow me." Coraline led him to a far part of the garden they only visited on very serious or special occasions. Wybie became very concerned and nervous.

"Ok… In my dream, we were racing…" She started.

"Mine too!" Wybie cut in.

"..and we ran through the gardens.."

"Mine too…"

"And suddenly you.. Y-you.. grabbed my hand…"

"..that happened in mine too…" They were both really confused and shocked at the coincidence.

"..and… we fell…" She continued slower.

"… yeah.."

"..and… a-and.. One thing led to another and…" She raced.

"And!?..." Wybie could barely wait for a response.

Simultaneously they both blurted out, "We Almost Kissed!"


	4. Chapter 4: Where Do We Stand?

Chapter 4: Where Do We Stand?

The couple stared at one another for what seem like eternity.

Quietly Wybie started slowly, "S-s-so… W-where do we stand?"

"I-I don't know…" Coraline answered, still quite a bit taken back by the experience. Both of them were extremely curious to know what the other felt. They walked back to the _Pink Palace___together and waited on the porch.

"W-well… Maybe we s-should…" suggested Wybie hopefully and painfully shy.

"Kiss?!" Coraline cracked. Wybie stepped back looking half destroyed.

"I-I donno…. M-maybe we should." Coraline quickly added. Did he **want** to kiss her? Did she **want** to kiss him? Their minds were running as rapid as the butterflies in their stomachs. Wybie's expression to a slightly cheerful stance. Slowly they slid closer and closer together until they were about a foot apart. Wybie looked down at Coraline's soft pale hand, and Coraline looked at Wybie's tan firm hand. At an instance he grabbed her hand and she grabbed his. They blushed furiously. Wybie slowly caressed Coraline's cheek ever so slightly. Coraline placed her free hand on his shoulder. And slowly the two drifted closer and Closer together. When all of a sudden Miss Spink and Miss Forcible came bursting up from their basement.

"Why Hello there dearies!" shouted Miss Spink.

"Ooooh! What do we have here April?" announced Miss Forcible.

"I'm not quite sure Merriam!" sneered Spink.

"I do believe these two were getting a bit romantic, If I do say so myself!" cheerfully and loudly observed Forcible. Wybie and Coraline quickly detached from one another their faces as red as tomatoes.

"Oh! Don't mind us dearies! We're merely passing through!" laughed Miss Spink and they departed, but that didn't stop one last wink to be sent their way by Miss Forcible. And with that the two were gone. Once again leaving Coraline and Wybie alone.

"Well…Uhh.. That was… awkward…" stammered Wybie almost a slight chuckle.

"Y-yeah… Haha…ha." Coraline forced a laugh.

"So. Uh.. Where were we?" Wybie grabbed Coraline's waist. Coraline was shocked at his boldness, and giggled.

"Not here." Coraline then quickly drug Wybie into the house and up the stairs to Coraline's room where they sat at the window seat, "I doubt there'll be any more _interruptions_ here." She lightly chuckled. Wybie then replaced his hands on to Coraline's waist. She then placed her hands on to his shoulders. And they leaned in.

Suddenly, "Coraline!" it was Coraline's mother, "Coraline! I'm home!"


	5. Chapter 5: Drat!

Chapter 5: Drat

Coraline quickly lead Wybie down the stairs to the kitchen where her mother was unpacking groceries.

"Oh, hello you two. What are we up to this evening?" chimed Coraline's mother who was unusually chipper today. Coraline and Wybie glanced at each other from the corner of their eyes.

"Oooh, nothing really. Just planning.. Next Year Graden! Yeah! That's it!" Coraline smiled very unconvincing. Stammering Wybie smiled too.

"Well, it's getting kind of late. Wybie you better be getting home, your Grandmother will be getting worried." Mrs. Jones insisted.

"Yes maim." Wybie replied in a sullen tone. As Coraline walked Wybie to the door she whispered, "tomorrow.." then closed the door.

As Wybie walked home, everything felt very surreal and positively brighter than usual. The one thing he truly home was this too had NOT been a dream.

After shutting the door, Coraline leaned her back against it and sank to the floor, covering her face with her hands and letting out a large *sigh*.

_Did that just really happen_, Coraline thought to herself. Her mind was racing a mile a minute and she couldn't keep up. The butterflies in her stomach seem to be gnawing at her abdomen causing her to seek bed without dinner.

While up in her room, Coraline proceeded to lye on her bed and stare at her same old cracked ceiling and think. _Will everything be different now? Can we still be friends? Am I dreaming? Is this a nightmare? _ Her thoughts became so overwhelming she decided to go sit at her window seat and clear her mind.

Just then she saw Wybie sitting at his window and staring off. _What could he be thinking_, she thought. All she knew was when she saw him her hear pounded and longed to be back in his arms. _Could it be true? Could I be in… love with Wybie?_


End file.
